That Special Day
by Rosemarydaughterofhades
Summary: Annabeth is confused, why is everyone taking interest in her date with Percy. It's just a normal date, right? My first story! A percabeth one shot! Read and review please!


That Special Day

"Sorry," Annabeth said over the phone, "I would love to come hang out with Piper and you, but I am slightly busy tonight. you see, Percy is taking me out for dinner." There was a short pause as the phone was wrestled out of Hazel's hand by Piper, then came a squealing sound over the phone. "Piper?" Annabeth asked, "Is that you?"

"Did I hear you correctly?" Piper practically shouted into the phone, "He is taking you out for dinner! Thats so sweet!" "Piper, stop!" Hazel interrupted, "give the phone ba-" "I'll be right over Annabeth!" exclaimed into the phone, interrupting Hazel in the process. "Wait, what." Annabeth said into the phone, but the line was dead… Piper already hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Annabeth sighed, she really wished that Piper would tell her why she was coming over. Annabeth had already left seven text messages, five voicemails, and even tried asking Hazel what Piper was doing. Annabeth knew that piper was the child of Aphrodite, but she never got this excited over Annabeths dates before. Heck! Piper never got this excited over her and Jason's dates before. Annabeth wracked her brain, what was going on? *DING DONG* the doorbell sounded. Annabeth sprinted to the door in hope of answers but instead found Piper weighed down with makeup bags, hair supplies, and an abnormally large fabric bag. "Piper, wha" was all Annabeth could get out before Piper herded her up into her bathroom and pushed her into a chair in front of a mirror. "Annabeth" sang Piper, "Time to get you read for your date! Let's first start with the dress." Piper finally unzipped the huge bag and the sight of the gorgeous dress made Annabeth's eyes widen. The dress was a low-cut gown. The top of the gown was tight fabric, but as soon as it reached the hips the gauzy fabric loosened up and dropped to the floor. Yet the real thing about the dress that amazed Annabeth was the color of the fabric. The flowing fabric was the exact color of sea foam.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Piper questioned, interrupting Annabeth's thoughts, "Put it on!" Piper exclaimed with a smile, exiting the room.

As Annabeth put on the beautiful dress, she admired how soft it was and how well it fit her. "Piper?" she called as she walked out of the bathroom, "This dress is beautiful, but how did you know my size?"

"Oh," Piper laughed, "It was a present for your date from my mom!" Now Annabeth was really confused! Even Aphrodite was interested in her date with Percy. Annabeth was so deep in thought that she forgot the torture coming up next.

"Hair and makeup!" shrieked Piper, "The best part!" Oh no. Annabeth tried to make a run for it but Piper caught her halfway down the steps to the front door. "Oh no you don't!" Piper laughed, "You can't go on a date like this one without looking your best!" What? A date like this one? How is this date any more special that any other date that she has gone on.

Piper dragged Annabeth up the stairs and to her bathroom again, and sat her right back on the chair. Piper observed the mirror for a second then disappeared into the hall. Then she popped her head back into the doorway and warned Annabeth,

"If you try to escape I will make you wish that you have never been born." Then Piper disappeared back into the hall again.

Five minutes later she came back with a dark blue sheet for a bed and some duct tape. Piper went to work taping the sheet up in front of the mirror until Annabeth couldn't see her reflection anymore. "What are you doing?" exclaimed Annabeth, "Now I cant see my reflection! I won't know what you doing to my face and hair!" "Exactly." grinned Piper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Annabeth managed to sleep through most of the process of hair, but Piper needed her help with the makeup. "Okay, now Annabeth, tilt your head up and look up." Piper instructed, not wanting to get on her bad side, Annabeth did as requested. Piper applied the mascara perfectly as far as Annabeth could tell, for she could not see her eyes in the mirror. Or her hair. Annabeth sighed, this could not get any worse. "Okay!" Piper squeaked "Time to paint your nails! Won't that be fun?" Damn. It just got worse. "Oh no, you don't have to paint my nails, it will be alright." Note to self, Annabeth thought, never ever say no to an Aphrodite girl with nail polish. Ever. Annabeth's toe is throbbing painfully, who knew that high heels hurt so bad. She suspected that Piper sharpened hers to incase any monsters came near and she was without her dagger. Annabeth limped away from the couch where she had her nails painted a light shade of grey to the door where Percy would pick her up in thirty minutes.

"Wait!" Piper called, "You forgot you need shoes!" "Can't I just wear my flats?" Annabeth called back. She already knew the answer though. "Of course not!" Said Piper like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you must wear these!" She held up a pair of 6 inch high heels with glitter designs all over them. Annabeth could practically feel the pain of wearing those all night right now! "Fine!" she grumbled and slid the shoes on.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Piper said, "Percy wanted you to have this tonight. She handed Annabeth a small box, and Annabeth took it with care. She slipped the top of the box off and before she could see what was inside Piper covered Annabeth's eyes with a blindfold. "No looking until I'm done!" she shrieked. "But it was my gift!" Annabeth complained, unfortunately it was no use. Piper clasped the necklace (for that was what it was) around Annabeth's neck.

Piper finally took Annabeths blindfold off and tore down the sheet covering the mirror so Annabeth could see her reflection. "Wow," said Annabeth, "This is amazing!" Annabeth's hair was up in a loose bun with curls framing her face, her makeup was perfect, too! She had light pink lips, and black mascara around her eyes. Yet the best thing about her appearance was the silver necklace around her neck. The necklace reached just under the neck of her shirt and had many small threads of silver hanging loosely around her neck, but where the necklace clasped the threads were woven in a many strand braid and knotted the the clasps on each side. "This is amazing." she repeated in a whisper. Suddenly a knock on her door startled her, and she immediately gave Piper a quick hug and whispered "Thanks." in her ear and ran, the best she could in the horrendous high heels, to the door.

"Wise girl!" greeted Percy with a quick kiss on her cheek, "You look beautiful! Do you like the necklace?" "Like it?" replied Annabeth, "I LOVE it!" she finished with a huge hug. "Crushing…me!" Percy whimpered. Annabeth laughed, "Seaweed brain!" she giggled in his ear. "Right this way m'lady!" he exclaimed with a bow leading her toward the door. She laughed again, Percy was just so sweet!

"Where are we going?" she asked once she was in his car. "Can't tell you! It's a secret, which is why you have to where this!" he replied and with a flourish held up a blindfold. "Not again!" she muttered, but Percy didn't hear her, he was to busy putting the blindfold on Annabeth. "Ready?" he said with excitement. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Annabeth answered, and they drove off into the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are we here yet?" Annabeth wined, she had been in his car for 2 hours, blindfolded no less. "Yes! We are here!" he replied. Finally! Annabeth thought as he led her out of the car. She had already asked him that same question like, 30 times. "Ready to have the blindfold off?" he exclaimed. Percy slowly untied the blindfold and to her amazement she saw she was at a beach. "We are at Montauk beach!" Percy said. Annabeth scanned her surroundings, there was a cute little picnic set up to her left, right by the water. "Is that for us?" she questioned. "Of course it is!" he laughed.

We both quickly made our way to the blanket that was laid out for us. Annabeth sat down behind a plate but there was no food in sight. "These are the plates from camp half blood! Just say what you want." he quickly said, answering my question before Annabeth could ask it. "Umm," she stared down at her plate, wondering what to order. "Fish!" she said slyly, looking at Percy. Percy looked horrified as a huge fish appeared on her plate. "Just kidding!" Annabeth laughed, and the fish disappeared. Percy calmed down. "Seaweed brain!" she called, "I wasn't really going to eat the fish!" Percy grinned sheepishly, "I knew that!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After they ate it was about seven o clock. The sun was just setting behind the water, making the ocean look almost orange. "Look at the sunset, Percy! Isn't is beautiful!" Annabeth turned, expecting to find Percy, but he was gone. "Percy!" she yelled. "Right here!" came her answer. Annabeth quickly pivoted to find Percy walking towards her with a small box in his hand. "Percy, what?" she started, but caught her breath as he kneeled down onto one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you with all my heart, and could never love anyone as much as I do you! Please, will you marry me?" Annabeth gasped, was this really happening? "Yes!" she squealed and ran toward him. Percy caught Annabeth in his arms and spun her around. "Wisegirl" he whispered into her hair. "Seaweed brain." she whispered back.

Now everything made sense! Piper knew all along. Annabeth sighed, "this day could not get any better!" she thought as she walked back to the car with her new fiancee.


End file.
